Pokémon sun Chapter one
by PokemonV1
Summary: I begin my trip in alola.
1. chapter 1

**Pokémon Sun Chapter one**

 **By Jeb**

I had just finished my trip in Kalos and other regions and boy I'll tell you I've had a lot of fun encounters and times there. I'm currently on my flight to Alola. I decided to live here awhile, since it's the newest region and all.

My plane should land soon into the region of Alola. I wonder what awaits me! *gets off of plane* Man it sure is warm here. Oooh look a raffle. (Poster saying go enter this giveaway of an Alolan starter Pokémon). Wow! *runs to booth* Hello, welcome to Alola are you here to enter?

Lost in my mind* wow she is so pretty, green hair just wow. Um excuse me? Oh sorry I was just daydreaming. Here my info for giveaway. Fuck I wonder who she was. Taxi! I got into my taxi and we started my trip to my new home.

Wow. This is a nice place, I pay the driver and head inside. My phone buzzes. Oh it's Ben. (Text conversation)

Ben: Hey Jeb did you make it to Alola carefully?

Jeb: Yes I just got to my new home

Ben: That's great! How is it?

Jeb: Pretty good

Ben: Wonderful, hey well I gtg Serena is calling me. Bye I'll talk to you later.

Well I'll miss him for sure. Back in Kalos, He beat me in the Champions semifinals. I hope he *buzz* my phone again? New number?

Unspecified: Congratulations, as a new entry in the Alola region you have won the starter giveaway.

Holy shit. I won.

Unspecified: please stop by Iki town to receive your starter from kahuna Hala soon!

Well I wonder what's in store.


	2. Sun 2

Pokémon Sun Chapter 2

By Jeb

(Hey everyone sorry for bad writing style in first story. I hope you will enjoy this format better :D)

P.s. Jeb=me

Well it's time to go to Iki town. Man after all those experiences I can't wait to see what awaits me here

walks to Iki town*

Hala: Hello and you must be the winner. What is your name?

Me: Jeb

Hala: Good to meet you Jeb. Congratulations on your win. You have three Pokémon to choose.

Rowlet, the grass Pokémon Litten, the fire Pokémon Popplio, the water Pokémon.

So which will you choose?

Me: *thinks very hard about recent starter decisions and how the helped me* I choose Rowlet!

Hala: interesting choice. Welcome to alola Jeb!

Me: thanks so much Hala. But where are the gyms?

Hala: haha you are funny there is no gyms here.

Me: What?!?

Hala: Yes. We have "trials here"

Me: w..what... is that?

Hala: hahaha, to start your island challenge take this.

You have received Island Trail bracelet*

Me: thank you.*puts on bag*

Hala: now go up mahalo trail and find the first trial captain!

Me: Ok! *rushes into mahalo trail* what who is that?

A very pretty blond girl is walking up the trail by herself*

Me: who is that?

she walks out of my sight line*

Me:Hey! Wait up. I get up the last set of stairs. "Hey are you the tria..."

...: please help me.

Me: Who are you?

...: please save nebby.

looks over at the bridge*

Me: a flock of spearow are attacking it!

sprints over* GO Rowlet

Rowlet comes out with a face of determination*

Now use leafage! Direct hit hitting the birds.

Me to me: wow our first battle. I believe that me and Rowlet will be a great combo.

rushes and picks up nebby*

Me: why is your name nebby? What are you?

I fall through the broken bridge with nebby in my arms*

...: screams in sadness.

a gold and black Pokémon came from the sky and scooped me and nebby up onto the grass*

Tapu tapu I hear behind me

recieves golden diamond crystal*

Me:What is this?

Tapu tapu *the gold Pokémon flies away*

Tapu?

...: Thhh...ank you. For saving nebby.

Me: who are you? And what is that thing?

Lillie: I'm Lillie and this is nebby.

Me: Oh ok Hi Lillie I'm Jeb

Lillie: Hello.

we take an akward walk back to Iki town*

Kukui: Alola! I'm the professor of Alola.

Me: sup

Kukui: I see you met my assistant Lillie.

Me: Yup

Hala: Well everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the ceremony and celebration of a new trainer here and once more congratulations to Jeb.

Everyone claps*

Me: thanks everyone and have a great night but I have to head home.

Kukui; Jeb Wait! Before you go on your adventure you need to stop by my lab tomorrow.

Me: ok professor see ya

walk to intersection between Hau'oli city and home*

Me: I should head over to the pokemart to buy some trainer items.

walks into pokemart*

Cashier: Hello what would you like?

Me: 10 potions and 15 pokeballs

overhears tv " And now we are back on the Kalos Championship league final matches, the top 3 are

1.Ash

2.Alain

3.Ben

Me: wow would you look at that Ben maid it into the finals.

Cashier: Your total will be 850 pokebucks.

Me: Here you go *hands over money*

Now walk home

Walks home*

Sorry for such a bad ending I didn't know where to end because if I kept going it would've been longer.


	3. Sun3

Pokémon sun 3

"Watching Battles"

By Jeb

(I returned home and now am watching the Kalos championship finals)

Announcer: the first battle of the night we have Alain vs Ben. It's a special duel, they only get to use one Pokémon. They have chosen. Let the battle begin

Alain: Go Charizard!

Ben: Go Lucario!

Announcer: Amazing picks on both sides, but Ben is at a slight disadvantage due to lucario being part stell type.

Ben throws his wrist up in the air*

Ben: It's time Lucario, Lets show him!

(Lucario's lucarionite is reacting to the mega braclet)

Ben: let's go Lucario!

Alain touches his mega bracelet mega evolving charizard*

Ben: let's start it off with an Aura sphere!

(The sphere is thrown at Charizard and scores a

Direct hit)

Alain: Charizard! Return with a flamethrower.

(Lucario struggles to withstand the flames)

Ben: Lucario use aura sphere into a close combat after, and follow with metal claw!

(All the moves pummel Charizard criticality hitting him)

(sorry xyz Ash supporters)

Alain: Blast burn!!!

Lucario is struggling to get up after a fierce blow*

(Meanwhile Jeb is watch the battle on his tv GOO BEN!!!!)

Alain: Charizard finish with thunder punch!

Ben: wait till he gets close and use aura sphere!

Charizard comes swooping in and gets hit by the sphere not landing his attack.

(Smoke fills the arena)

Alain: wh...at??

Referee: Charizard is unable to battle. Lucario wins!

Ben: yeah!!!!!

TV: now for our commercials

Me: dang it well time to make more popcorn.

Announcer: welcome to to the Final Kalos championship league battle where it's Ash vs Ben

Ben was able to pull off such a great battle, but will his luck prevail?

Ash: Good to see you Ben. I always knew you could make it.

Ben: Good to see you too Ash. Thanks

Ash: let's get this started Greninja I choose you!

Ben: Lucario Go!

Both Pokémon stare each other down with determination*

Ash: let's get this going use Acrobatics!

Announcer: it's part supereffective on Lucario.

Ben: use focas blast * lucario chargers its enery and releases its full strength In to Greninja*

Announcer: will Greninja get up?

Ash: cmon Greninja get up!

Greninja stands up with strength pumping throughout its body*

Ben: Full strength Lucario mega evolve! Now use aura sphere!

Ash:Greninja double team!

Lucario is confused and attacks random copies without Ben's order to*

Ben: Lucario! What are you doing? Stop!

Lucario is anxious for the win and continues attacking the copies*

(A hiss is heard in the air)

Lucario stops to look...

Ben: watch out!!!

a water shuriken flies into Lucario*

Referee: Lucario is unable to battle. Greninja wins.

Ben: What? It's hp is 0? It's over already?

falls to ground*

Ash: no hard feelings Ben. That was a great battle!

Ben Yes... great job Ash congratulations.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.(Even thought it wasn't about me in alola). But there is more to come!


End file.
